My Immortal 2
by AmazingGraceless
Summary: (TFA and CC spoilers!) The long awaited sequel to My Immortal. Follow Delphi Riddle in her quest, whatever that is, alongside Kylo Ren as they fight, flirt, and fall in love. And how does Miss Enoby Way fit into this?
1. 0nce Upon a T1me

**AN: Special fangz (geddit cuz in My Immortal- nevermind, screw the misspellings) to every Tumblr post comparing my daughter to Enoby. Here's the fanfic we've all been waiting for. Hope y'all enjoy.**

* * *

Hi my name is Delphini Nagini Augury Riddle Gaunt and I have hair that's silvery blue like a dolphin (that's how I got my name) in a curly ponytail that reaches my augury tattoo on my back and fiery red eyes like dragon fire and a lot of people tell me I look like Eva Green (If you don't know who she is- stay. Please?). I'm related to Tom Riddle but I wish I wasn't because he's a major f***ing creep. I'm an Oracle but my prophecies are in Parseltongue. I have pale white skin. I'm also a witch, and I go to a magic school called Hogwarts in England where I'm in the seventh year (I'm seventeen). I'm a punk (in case you couldn't tell) and I wear mostly black. I love Hot Topic and I buy all my clothes from there. For example today I was wearing a baggy black dress and a green cargo jacket, black ripped leggings and black combat boots. I was wearing cherry lip gloss, white foundation, black winged eyeliner and green eye shadow. I was walking outside Hogwarts. It was snowing and raining so there was no sun, which I wasn't very happy about. A lot of preps stared at me. I put up my hand to wave at them, and they ran away.

"Hey Delphi!" shouted a voice. I looked up. It was. . . Kylo Ren!

"What's up Kylo?" I asked.

"Nothing." he said sullenly.

But then, I heard his friends call him and he had to go away.

* * *

The next day I woke up in my bedroom. It was snowing and raining again. I sighed and sat up on my bed and drank some water from a bottle I had. My bed was a golden maple and on it was a earthy-colored quilt with nature embroidery on it. I got out of my bed and took of my giant Green Day t-shirt which I used for pajamas. Instead, I put on a Spirited Away t-shirt from Hot Topic, a yin-yang necklace, combat boots and distressed jeans on. I put on a pair of dolphin earrings in my pierced ears, and put my hair in a kind of messy ponytail.

My friend, Victoire woke up then and grinned at me. She flipped her long waist-length silvery blonde hair and opened her dark blue eyes. She put on her Cinderella dress from Hot Topic with a butterfly necklace, Cinderella bracelets, and ballet flats. She helped me put on my makeup (cherry lip gloss, winged eyeliner, and green eyeshadow like feathers.) She was the prettiest girl ever and didn't need makeup.

"Merlin's pants, I saw you talking to Kylo Ren yesterday!" she said excitedly.

"Yeah? So?" I protested, blushing.

"Do you like Kylo?" she asked as we went out of the Hufflepuff common room and into the Great Hall.

"No I so f***ing don't!" I shouted.

"Yeah right!" she exclaimed. Just then, Kylo walked up to me.

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," I replied flirtily. I covered my mouth. I never was all that good at hiding my emotions.

"Guess what?" he said.

"What?" I asked.

"Well, the First Orders are having a concert in Hogsmeade." he told me.

"Oh. My. F***ing. God!" I screamed. I love FO. They are my favorite band, besides the Parselmouths.

"Well . . . do you want to go with me?" he asked.

I gasped.


	2. Da Chosen 1

On the night of the concert I put on my black combat boots with feathers on the side. Underneath them were black leather pants. Then I put on a black and green feathery top. I put on matching rings on my fingers. I gelled my hair and made it look all glossy. I felt a little anxious then, so I hugged my stuffed lion, Rumbleroar and listened to my favorite Parselmouths song. I painted my nails black and put on TONS of black eyeliner. Then I put on some green lipstick. I didn't put on foundation because I was pale anyway. I drank some water, so I was ready to go to the concert.

I went outside. Kylo was waiting there in front of his command shuttle. He was wearing a Knights of Ren t-shirt (they would play at the concert too), baggy black pants, and had glossy raven curls (a few cool guys have them too).

"Hi Kylo!" I said in what I hoped wasn't a depressed voice.

"Hi Delphi," he said back. We walked into his flying command shuttle and flew to the place with the concert. On the way we listened excitedly to Alderaanian lullabies. We both drank some soda. When we got there, we both hopped out of the car. We went to the mosh pit at the front of the stage and jumped up and down as we listened to the First Orders.

"And I'd give up forever to touch you

'Cause I know that you feel me somehow

You're the closest to heaven that I'll ever be

And I don't wanna go home right now

And all I can taste is this moment

And all I can breathe is your life

When sooner or later it's over

I just don't wanna miss you tonight

And I don't want the world to see me

'Cause I don't think that they'd understand

When everything's made to be broken

I just want you to know who I am."

(AN: I don't own the lyrics to the song, and to be honest, neither do the First Orders)

"That is so romantic," I said to Kylo, pointing to Armitage Hux as he sang, filling the club with his amazing voice.

Suddenly Kylo looked sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked as we moshed to the music. Then I caught on.

"Hey, it's ok if you don't want to talk about it," I said. "I understand. I'm here for you."

"Really?" asked Kylo sensitively and he put his arm around me all protectively-yet hesitant- like I might break. "Let's go somewhere alone."


	3. My Luv 4 Kylo R3n

After the concert, Kylo and I crawled back into the Command Shuttle, but Kylo didn't go back into Hogwarts, instead he drove the car into… the Forbidden Forest!

"KYLO!" I shouted. "What the f*** do you think you are doing!?"

Kylo didn't answer but he stopped the flying car and he walked out of it. I walked out of it too, curiously.

"What the hell?" I asked angrily.

"Delphi?" he asked.

"What?" I snapped.

Kylo leaned in extra-close and I looked into his gothic dark eyes which revealed so much depressing sorrow and evilness and then suddenly I didn't feel mad anymore.

And then… suddenly Kylo kissed me passionately. Kylo's arms were around me as we began to extend to each other in the Force. We started to embrace in the Force, finding our deepest emotions, and my pale body became all warm. And then….

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU KRIFFERS!"

It was . . .Luke Skywalker!

Skywalker made Kylo and I follow him. He kept giving Kylo looks of pity.

"You need to turn your life around," he said.

I started to cry tears of empathy down my pallid face. Kylo comforted me through the Force. When we went back to the castle Skywalker took us to Professor Jade and Professor McGonagall who were both looking very angry.

"They were having an intimate connection in the Force," he declared in a calm voice.

"Why did you do such a thing, you mediocre dunces?" asked Professor McGonagall.

"How dare you?" demanded Professor Jade.

And then Kylo shrieked. "BECAUSE I LOVE HER!"

Everyone was quiet. Professor Jade and Professor McGonagall still looked mad but Skywalker said. "Fine. Very well. You may go up to your rooms."

Kylo and I went upstairs while the teachers glared at us.

"Are you okay, Delphi?" Kylo asked me gently.

"Yeah I guess." I lied. I went to the Hufflepuff dorm and brushed my teeth and my hair and changed into a black t-shirt that went to my knees, gothic Hello Kitty shorts and my black Hello Kitty socks. When I came out….

Kylo was standing in front of the bathroom, and he just stared at me. We both knew now that I knew about Snoke, and he knew about my father. I was so flattered, even though he wasn't supposed to be there. We hugged and kissed. After that, we said goodnight and he reluctantly went back into his room.

The next day I woke up in my bed. I put on a black dress that was all ripped around the end and a matching leather jacket with green feathers all over it and high-tops that were black. I put on two pairs of pink skull earrings, and two feathers in my ears. I spray-painted my hair with green.

In the Great Hall, I ate some Count Chocula cereal with Butterbeer instead of milk, and a glass of pumpkin spice coffee (Victoire's idea). Suddenly someone bumped into me. All the butterbeer spilled over my top.

"Bastard!" I shouted angrily. I regretted saying it when I looked up cause I was looking into the freckled bronzed face of a gorgeous girl with messy black hair with three buns in it. She was wearing so many tan wrappings that I was going to trip over her trail. She didn't have goggles anymore and now she was wearing a gray vest just like Kylo's father and there was no scar on her forhead anymore. She had a sexy English accent. She looked exactly like Natalie Portman. She was so sexy that my body went all hot when I saw her.

"I'm so sorry," She said in a shy voice.

"That's all right. What's your name?" I questioned.

"My name's Kira Shan, although most people call me Rey these days." she grumbled.

"Why?" I exclaimed.

"Because I love the sunshine." She giggled.

"Well, I like the sunshine too." I confessed.

"Really?" She whimpered.

"Yeah." I roared.

We sat down to talk for a while. Then Kylo came up behind me and told me he had a surprise for me so I went away with him.


	4. Supreme Leeder Sn0kr & Dad

Draco and I held our pale white hands with black nail polish as we went upstairs. I was wearing green Auguries on my nails in green nail polish. I waved to Rey. Dark fury was in her lonely eyes. I guess she was jealous of me that I was going out with Kylo. Anyway, I went upstairs excitedly with Kylo. We went into his room and locked the door. Then…

We started reaching out to each other in the Force as he pulled off my jacket and I pulled off his cloak and we were kissing passionately-

When all of a sudden I saw a tattoo I had never seen before on Kylo's arm. It was a heart with a lightsaber through it. On it in Aubresh writing was the word… Rey!

I was so angry.

"You bastard!" I shouted angrily, jumping out of the bed.

"No! No! But you don't understand!" Kylo pleaded. But I knew too much.

"No, you f***ing idiot!" I shouted. "You probably have AIDs anyway!"

I put on my jacket all huffily and then stomped out. Kylo ran out even though he was missing his mask. He had a really big lightsaber but I was too mad to care. I stomped out and did so until I was in Rey's classroom where he was having a lesson with Professor Jade and some other people.

"REY SHAN, YOU KRIFFER!" I yelled.

Everyone in the class stared at me and then Kylo came into the room even though he wasn't wearing his mask and started begging me to take him back.

"Delphi, it's not what you think!" Kylo screamed sadly.

My friend Teddy Lupin smiled at me understatedly. He flipped his long shoulder-length punk blue hair and opened his brown eyes like chocolate. He had pale white skin that was because of his dad's lycanthropy. Teddy was kidnapped when he was born. Her real parents were witches and one of them was a werewolf but my mother killed his mother and her father was killed by Dad's followers. He still has nightmares about it but is very happy and kind. It also turns out his real last name is Lupin and not Tonks.

"What is it that you desire, you ridiculous dimwit!" Jade demeaned angrily in her cold voice but I ignored her.

"Kylo, I can't believe you cheated on me with Rey!" I shouted at him.

Everyone gasped.

Kylo reached out to me in the Force and I heard this:

"I don't know why Delphi was so mad at me. I had went out with Rey (She's bi and so is Delphi) for a while but then she broke my heart. She dumped me because she liked Finn, a stupid preppy stormtrooper. We were just good friends now. She had gone through horrible problems, and now she was a Jedi. (Haha, like I would hang out with a Jedi.)"

"But I'm not going out with Kylo anymore!" said Rey.

"Yeah f***ing right! F*** off, you bastard!" I screamed. I ran out of the room and into the Forbidden Forest where I had bonded with Kylo and then I started to bust into tears.

I was so mad and sad. I couldn't believe Kylo for cheating on me. I began to cry against the tree where I bonded with Kylo.

Then all of a suddenly, an horrible man with red eyes and no nose and everything started flying towards me on a broomstick! He didn't have a nose (basically like Voldemort in the movie) and he was wearing all black but it was obvious he wasn't gothic. It was… Voldemort!

"Father! You've come to love me!" I cried, and I got on my knees and bowed to him, but then I sensed another presence. Supreme Leader Snoke

"No!" I shouted in a scared voice but then Voldemort shouted "Imperius!" and I couldn't run away.

"Crookshanks!" I shouted at him. Voldemort fell of his broom and started to scream. I realized that I was hurting my father and stopped. Supreme Leader Snoke stepped forward.

"Delphini." Snoke yelled. "Thou must kill Rey Shan!"

I thought about Rey and her sexy eyes and her messy black hair and how her face looks just like Natalie Portman. I remembered that Kylo had said I didn't understand, so I thought, what if Kylo went out with Rey before I went out with him and they broke up?

I'm a dumb-dumb, I thought dully.

"No, Snoke!" I shouted back.

Voldemort gave me a gun.

"No! Please!" I begged.

"Thou must!" he yelled. "If thou does not, then I shall kill thy beloved Kylo!"

"How did you know?" I asked in a surprised way.

Voldemort got a dude-ur-so-r*****ed look on his face. "I hath telekinesis." he answered cruelly. "And if you doth not kill Rey, then thou know what will happen to Kylo!" he shouted. Then he flew away angrily on his broomstick with the Supreme Leader.

I was so scared and mad I didn't know what to do. Suddenly Kylo came into the woods.

"Kylo!" I said. "Hi!"

"Hi." he said back but his face was all sad.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

"No." he answered.

"I'm sorry I got all mad at you but I thought you cheated on me." I expelled.

"That's okay." he said all depressed and we went back into Hogwarts together making out.


End file.
